


when it rains, it pours

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Donghyuck sings Yangyang to sleep uwu, Fluff, Friendship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Singing, Sleeping Together, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Donghyuck didn’t think he’d be cuddling one of his roommates to sleep and yet... here he is.





	when it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

> the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3dDJ4DlBQ0VaRYjLZhLDTa?si=hmG2reXTRY-EsYOkkqUsdA) that hyuck sings

It’s close to almost three in the morning according to the desk in Donghyuck’s room when he hears movement from somewhere in the apartment. He has half a mind to leave his room and investigate but it’s raining and cold anywhere that’s not underneath his super warm comforter that he just bought a few days ago.

He drifts in and out of sleep for a while. The time is half past three in the morning when he wakes up from another noise. This time it sounds like a crash so he decides to get up. Donghyuck has never dealt with an intruder before so he grabs the closest thing, his lacrosse stick. He’s not sure if this could even be helpful but he grips it tightly. He’s kind of happy he didn’t find his violin bow but his fright overpowers it. He was so sure he was home alone before falling asleep after binging watching How to Get Away With Murder for way longer than he’d like to admit.

Creeping down the hallway, past his roommates closed bedroom doors, he notices the kitchen light is on. So now the intruder is not only committing trespassing, but they’re also stealing? Not on Donghyuck’s watch. 

“Intruder!” Donghyuck yells and startles the thief and intruder. It takes a moment for Donghyuck’s tired mind to actually see what’s happening in front of him.

“Yangyang?” He asks, looking around. His roommate is crouched on the cold tile floor with shattered glass around him, the jelly that was once inside spilled as well. “Hey, man, are you okay?”

Being one hundred percent honest, Donghyuck has been living in this three bedroom apartment with Renjun and Yangyang for half a year and he can honestly say that he’s not good friends with Yangyang. He’s known Renjun since high school but Yangyang had become their friend last year after they’d met in their university’s orchestra. The only thing they’ve had in common was their love for classical music due to the instruments they played and soccer, which Donghyuck played in his freshman year of college, but other than that they were just roommates. 

When Yangyang doesn’t answer, Donghyuck gets concerned. “Let’s get you to bed,” Donghyuck mutters, holding a hand out for Yangyang to take so he can get up. Donghyuck uses the voice he has for the little kids he works with at his daycare job. It’s soothing, he hopes.

Yangyang takes Donghyuck’s hand. He notices that the younger man is shaking. Donghyuck wonders what he’s so afraid of, especially at half past three in the morning.

“S-sorry about the, uh… the jelly,” Yangyang whispers, looking like the little kids Donghyuck cares for standing behind his bedroom door, barely enough room for Donghyuck to see the full room.

Donghyuck waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s okay, I’ll clean it up and buy some more tomorrow. You should go to sleep.” 

Yangyang just nods, closing his door. Donghyuck thinks about what just happened as he mops and sweeps the kitchen floor. He really thought he was home alone earlier. Donghyuck knew for a fact that Renjun was out. It was a Friday night and Renjun almost always went out on dates with Yukhei on Fridays.

Maybe it was because Donghyuck wasn’t as close with Yangyang as he was with Renjun that he didn’t know his weekend schedule. 

Just as he’s back in his own warm bed, drifting into unconsciousness, there’s a loud thunder and almost a second after that, a knock on his door. It opens slowly, revealing none other than Yangyang on the other side.

Donghyuck sits up, beckoning his roommate to his bed. “Can’t sleep?” He asks, voice drowsy again. “The storm. Uh… I usually do this with Renjun because he’s home more than you are but… could I sleep with you? Being alone during thunderstorms is bad for me.” Yangyang confesses, frown prominent on his face.

At first, Donghyuck is a bit wary. He has never talked to Yangyang more than he has to and now the guy is asking to sleep in his bed? _Albeit with a good reason_, Donghyuck thinks. He pulls his comforter open, gesturing to Yangyang to slip under the covers.

“Lay down now or forever hold your peace,” Donghyuck yawns.

The bed shifts as Yangyang lies down, getting comfortable. Donghyuck wraps an arm around his shaking figure, pulling him into his chest. Some of the kids at the daycare get scared when it storms during naptime. His methods may be a little childish to calm Yangyang but it’s all he knows so Donghyuck hopes he’s able to help even if it’s just a little bit.

“Is this okay?” He asks, massaging his hand through Yangyang’s hair, the other running up and down Yangyang's back. It’s soft and smells like the coconut shampoo he knows that Renjun uses. He feels Yangyang nod against his chest. “Sorry if this is like, weird, or something. I go to Renjun for this kind of thing.” Yangyang mutters. It’s so quiet and the storm is so loud, Donghyuck almost misses it.

“S’okay. Everyone is a little scared of something,” He yawns again. “I can sing something so you don’t have to hear the rain too much.” Donghyuck suggests. Maybe it’s because he’s on the verge of falling asleep that the proposition comes out but when Yangyang nods again, Donghyuck realizes that it's too late to get himself out of it now.

It takes a moment for him to settle on a song slow enough to sing that will make Yangyang fall asleep. His mind decides on one that the kids at his daycare love to hear, even when it’s not raining and they’re preoccupied with other things like playtime or even homework.

Donghyuck sings and he feels Yangyang’s rapid breathing from earlier cease, slowly but surely. Soon Donghyuck is sure that the younger man is focusing on his voice instead of the rain, meaning that his plan has worked. 

After the first chorus, Yangyang’s breath has evened out and Donghyuck is almost one hundred percent sure that he’s fallen asleep but he finishes the song anyway.

Donghyuck strokes Yangyang’s hair, listening as the rain slows down until it finally fades away. Sleep tugs at him but Donghyuck tries to fight it, hoping to stay in this tranquil moment for a while longer.

That night, both Yangyang and Donghyuck sleep better than they ever have before.

**Author's Note:**

> uh.. im sorry if this is super bad and short ): ... it's one am and im desperately trying to get myself out of a writer's block that i've been in for Months
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)


End file.
